


Secret Weapon

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, In a funny way, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bored!" He shouts, feet clunking loudly against the hardwood floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #100: Relaxation

"Ugh, do you _ever_ shut off?" Jim groans, grabbing for his phone.

Sherlock has been pacing for the past _five_ hours, "Bored!" He shouts, feet clunking loudly against the hardwood floor. 

 " _It's_ _seven in the morning!_ " Jim says as he checks his phone, mildly deranged, "You shouldn't be _bored,_ you should be _sleeping!_ "

"Who has the time for that?!" 

"Obviously you do, seeing as you haven't done anything but walk back and forth like a maniac." 

"My mind cannot silence!"

"We'll see about that." Rummaging through his discarded trousers on the floor, Jim procures a small cylinder from a pocket.

"Didn't take you for the chap stick type, Jim." Sherlock comments, still flying around the room. 

"Only on special occasions." Jim uncaps the tube, running it over his mouth and rubs his lips together thoughtfully, "Now come here."

"What for?" 

"Just come here." Jim bends him into a very chaste kiss. Thirty seconds later, he pulls back.

"What was the point of that?" Sherlock asks, standing properly again. 

"I can't just want to kiss you?"

"Well, you can, I guess that's the point of us 'dating,' but — " Suddenly, Sherlock felt very woozy, stumbling forward onto Jim, "What — ?"

"Shh, shh." Jim's voice is soothing, arms enfolding the hapless detective, "It's okay, ease into it." 

"What did you…" Sherlock garbles his words, then gets distracted by the room beginning to shimmer. 

"It was a gift from Ms. Adler.Clever little device, spreads a seal over the lips of the one applying it, so only people who make contact will be affected." Jim wipes the chemicals off, "She told me to use it if you ever had trouble sleeping."

"I wasn't… trouble…" Sherlock fights for consciousness. 

"You were driving me _mad_. Even perfect specimens such as myself need beauty rest." Dragging the half-passed out Sherlock to his side of the bed, Jim pulls the covers over him,"Is it working?"

Sherlock answers with light snoring. 

"I know it's a foreign sensation to you, dear, but you've really got to try and relax sometimes." Jim kisses his boyfriend's forehead, entirely too pleased with himself. 

 


End file.
